


Первый

by Amarillis_L



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новое задание - новый опыт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый

Узкий темный коридор заканчивался окном, за которым мерцала голубыми всполохами вывеска ночного клуба. Бледные отсветы рекламных огней плясали по стенам рядом с Киллуа. Он стоял почти вплотную к мутному стеклу. Было скучно; он досконально изучил надпись ZET, сложенную из неоновых ламп, кирпичную кладку стены напротив, пересчитал мусорные баки у черного хода и поиграл в гляделки со своим отражением. Ему никогда не нравилось ждать. Прошло около часа с тех пор, как к подъезду дома подъехал автомобиль, и из него вышло три человека, которых ему заказали. С ними была девушка, но она не числилась в списке объектов. Они почти волоком втащили ее на третий этаж – Киллуа только несколько раз слышал неуверенный перестук каблуков за тяжелыми шагами своих жертв. Потом хлопнула дверь, и с тех пор сверху только иногда доносился раскатистый гогот и крики.   
Киллуа ждал четвертого. И вот спустя час он начал подумывать, не подняться ли наверх, пока все еще в сборе.   
Решив начинать, Киллуа потянулся, приподнял рассохшуюся раму и выглянул на пустынную улицу. Он еще вчера проверил все возможные пути в нужный номер и остановился на этом – через окно. Киллуа ступил на карниз, опоясывающий здание, завернул за угол и прошел пару шагов до водосточной трубы. Металл был изъеден ржавчиной и местами погнулся, но скобы, удерживающие ее в стене, все еще сидели надежно. Но его вес они могли выдержать.   
Забравшись на карниз третьего этажа, Киллуа нашел нужное окно. Изнутри оно было задернуто темными шторами, но неплотно. Сквозь щель между полотнами ткани полосой пробивался желтоватый свет. Киллуа заглянул в комнату.  
Это было небольшое помещение с персиковыми обоями и старой, потертой мебелью. Под потолком висела люстра с крупным бумажным абажуром. Мигал экран телевизора. Стол был выдвинут на середину комнаты, и вокруг него столпились все трое. Один, закинув ноги девушки на себе плечи, размеренно трахал ее, упираясь для устойчивости в столешницу ладонями. Второй держал ее руки заведенными за голову. Киллуа видел, как при каждом толчке она вздрагивает. Подол платья был задран, открывая полоску чулок; по контрасту с темным кружевом кожа девушки казалась слишком светлой. Ярко проступали синяки. Третий стоял вполоборота к Киллуа, дожидаясь своей очереди. Он уже приспустил штаны и водил ладонью по крупному, налитому кровью члену.   
Киллуа подцепил раму ногтями трансформировавшейся руки. Створки легко и беззвучно поддались. В нос ударил тяжелый запах алкоголя, табачного дыма и человеческого пота. Перебравшись на подоконник, Киллуа остановился. Шторы скрывали его присутствие и отрезали поток холодного воздуха с улицы.   
Мужчина кончил с гортанным рыком и отпустил девушку, уступая место другому. Киллуа дождался, пока тот навалится на нее, уткнувшись лицом в шею, и мягко спрыгнул на пол. Никто даже не обернулся, а когда мужчина, державший руки девушки, наконец, поднял голову, чтобы увидеть свою смерть, Киллуа уже вытаскивал руку из спины первой жертвы, так и не успевшей застегнуть штаны.   
Крупные брызги крови рассыпались в воздухе дугой, когда Киллуа замахнулся во второй раз. Пальцы с легкостью вошли в горло, осколки трахеи царапнули кожу. Мужчина выпучил глаза, но закричать не смог. Его тело свела судорога, изо рта пошла кровь, пролилась на запрокинутое лицо девушки, которая смотрела вверх темными невидящими глазами. Только когда теплые капли упали ей на лицо, она закричала. И тут же мужчина, который оттолкнулся от нее, увидев и Киллуа, и тела товарищей, упал обратно всей тяжестью мертвого тела. А Киллуа сообразил, что голос у девушки слишком низкий для женщины.  
Он сбросил тело на пол; оно кулем свалилось к его ногам, а ковер приглушил звук падения. На столе перед Киллуа в женской одежде лежал юноша. Ошибиться было невозможно: в порванном вырезе платья виднелись тонкие ключицы и плоская грудь. Густо наложенная косметика размазалась по лицу от слез, на скуле наливался синяк, а губы и подбородок были перепачканы белым. На вид ему было не больше шестнадцати.   
– Так ты парень, – удивленно протянул Киллуа, а тот соскользнул со стола и рухнул перед ним на колени.   
– Пожалуйста, – пролепетал он, поймав руку Киллуа, содрогнулся, почувствовав кровь и остатки плоти, но поднес ее к губам, – пожалуйста, не убивайте меня… Я ничего не вижу, ничего не смогу рассказать…  
Киллуа отдернул руку и отступил на шаг. Темные глаза юноши действительно смотрели в одну точку, да и то, что он не увидел подходящего к столу Киллуа, говорило о том, что он действительно слеп.   
– Пожалуйста, – уже безнадежно прошептал тот, опуская голову. Темные волосы выбились из высокой прически и скрывали лицо.  
– Мне за тебя не платили, – пожал плечами Киллуа и, переступив через тело убитого им мужчины, пошел искать пульт от телевизора.  
Он нашелся на диване – завалился за подушку. Киллуа забрался на диван с ногами и включил звук. На экране гепард затаскивал тушу убитой антилопы на дерево, а диктор рассказывал про повадки хищников саванн. Передача о животных не подходила, поэтому Киллуа принялся щелкать в поисках ночного канала для взрослых. На пару минут задержался на странном рисованном мультике, в котором плоские персонажи, больше похожие на головастиков, несли какую-то чушь. Киллуа не любил такие, ему нравились хорошие и красочные истории о роботах или пиратах. Зато на следующем канале крутили порно. Киллуа сделал погромче, чтобы его последнюю жертву не насторожила тишина в комнате.   
Какое-то время он молча смотрел, как двое мужчин одновременно трахают женщину. У нее была большая грудь, которую она мяла длинными пальцами с алыми ногтями, и полные губы. Иногда камера показывала, как один член входит в ее задницу, а второй между ног.   
– Блин, и не больно ей? – вслух спросил Киллуа сам себя и очень удивился, когда ему ответили.  
– Что с ней делают? – откликнулся парень. Он сидел на полу у стола боком, странно поджав ноги.  
– Ну... – смутился Киллуа. – Один как положено, а второй... в задницу.  
– Нет, это не больно, если правильно подготовиться, – последовал ответ.   
– Тогда почему ты плакал? – Киллуа отвлекся от экрана.  
Парень вдруг как-то съежился, втянул голову в плечи и обхватил себя руками. Сейчас он очень сильно походил на девушку в своем узком платье и с длинными волосами. Он и сложен был как худенькая девушка – тонкие руки, узкие плечи и запястья.   
– Потому что они хотели сделать больно, – сказал он так тихо, что никто, кроме Киллуа, не смог бы его услышать.  
– А ты им сказал, что ты парень? – уточнил Киллуа, который бы тоже разозлился, если бы вместо девушки к нему пришел вот такой ряженый.   
– Они знали. Они сами меня заказали.  
Киллуа снова уставился в экран.  
Там поменяли позу, и теперь женщина стояла на четвереньках, а мужчина пристроился к ней сзади. Киллуа поерзал. Дома такие каналы были под запретом, поэтому чтобы приобщиться к миру эротики, надо было идти к Миллуки, который мог достать что угодно. Но Киллуа лучше бы отгрыз себе руку, чем обратился с просьбой к старшему брату, хотя у того наверняка были накачаны гигабайты порнухи на любой вкус. Он попробовал представить Миллуки за экраном компьютера поздней ночью, когда отец с матерью уже спят, и решил, что возбужденный Миллуки – самое отвратительное зрелище, какое может быть. Киллуа покосился на парня на полу. Пусть Миллуки имеел доступ к любой информации, но он был готов поставить весь свой гонорар за эту работу, что тот еще девственник. Киллуа улыбнулся пришедшей в голову мысли снова обставить брата.   
– Эй, – позвал он. – Слушай, у тебя ведь работа... такая? – решил он зайти издалека.  
– Да, – кивнул тот.   
– А если я тебе заплачу? – Киллуа сел ровно, поставив ноги на пол. Наверное то, что парень слепой, было к лучшему. Киллуа чувствовал себя увереннее. И тот не будет спрашивать, сколько Киллуа лет, и что скажут на это родители.   
– Вы не убьете меня? – Парень поднял голову, не поверил ушам.   
– Да нафиг ты мне сдался, – отмахнулся Киллуа. – Так как? – напомнил он о своем предложении.  
– Конечно, – тут же согласился парень. Он поднялся, сделал шаг и остановился, наступив в лужу крови, которая натекла на ковер.   
– Три шага направо, потом прямо, – подсказал Киллуа.  
Он так и сидел на диване, положив руки на колени. По телевизору пошла реклама, поэтому его запал как-то поугас. Обойдя тело, парень подошел к Киллуа и опустился на пол рядом с ним. Взял его за руку и поцеловал ладонь, прижался к ней щекой.  
– Вам понравится, – пообещал он.   
– Мне девушки нравятся, – нервно отозвался Киллуа, словно оправдываясь.   
– Разница не такая уж большая, – едва заметно улыбнулся парень. Он дотронулся пальцами до лица Киллуа, провел по волосам. Потом такими же невесомыми движениями огладил плечи и грудь, скользнул по бедрам. Киллуа было немного странно и щекотно от легких прикосновений.  
– Тебя как зовут? – поинтересовался он.  
– Лианг. – Киллуа показалось, что ему назвали первое пришедшее в голову имя. Он раздвинул ноги, подчиняясь мягкому прикосновению. Лианг приспустил его шорты и высвободил член.  
Дальше все слилось в одно короткую, но яркую вспышку ощущений, оставшуюся в воспоминания калейдоскопом картинок. Дыхание Лианга на коже, его руки, скользящие по телу, скрытому одеждой, губы, скользящие по члену, собственное рваное дыхание Киллуа, неслышное за протяжными стонами из динамиков телевизора. Гладкая кожа под ладонями, задранный подол платья, и прогибающийся в пояснице Лианг. Киллуа всего несколько раз толкнулся внутрь его тела и со вздохом отступил.   
– Круто, – пробормотал он, бухаясь на диван; закинул руки за голову и вытянул ноги. – Миллуки сдохнет от зависти.   
Лианг опустил платье, пригладил его по бокам, расправляя складки, а потом сжался в комок рядом с Киллуа.   
Раздался стук в дверь.   
– Наконец-то, – радостно встрепенулся Киллуа.  
Он встал и трансформировал правую руку.


End file.
